


Мертв для меня

by unrea_liss_tic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After Sherlock's death, Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrea_liss_tic/pseuds/unrea_liss_tic
Summary: Джону не было жаль себя. Джону не было жаль Лондон, оставшийся без такой прекрасной защиты. Ему не было жаль обленившийся Скотланд Ярд.Джону не было грустно. Было бы «никак», если б не тихое страдание, каждый вечер висевшее в комнате между ним и холодным камином.





	Мертв для меня

**Author's Note:**

> Вот уж не знаю, зачем мое сознание это родило. Ну раз уж родило, то наслаждайтесь хд
> 
> Песня - Melanie Martinez – Dead To Me  
> Фанфик также опубликован на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5597607

     Джон упустил момент, когда свыкся с постоянной опасностью.  
  
      Джон упустил момент, когда так привязался к Шерлоку.  
  
      Джон упустил момент, когда его жизнь покатилась коту под хвост.  
  
      Зато Джон запомнил (и никогда уже не забудет) момент, когда Шерлок шагнул в пустоту. Шагнул и разбился, и он, Джон, ничем не мог ему помочь, потому что вокруг сразу же столпились какие-то бестолочи, отрезавшие ему путь. Джон бесновался, кричал, что он друг прыгнувшего с крыши, но когда его пропустили, сердце самого гениального на свете сыщика уже закончило отсчет.  
  
      Теперь Джон проводил вечера не за расследованием преступлений, поиском улик или погоней за очередным преступником. И даже не за запечатлением очередного дела рассказом в блог. Нет. Теперь вечера Джона были тягостные, мрачные и «слишком скучные», как выразился бы Шерлок.  
  
      Неизменный бокал с красном вином стоял на столике у незажженного камина, а сам Джон сидел на диване, смотря на сухие дрова и позволяя холоду забираться ему под одежду. Потому что в его душе холод уже занял прочное место.  
  
      Зажигать камин не хотелось. Не хотелось вообще ничего, лишь сидеть и не думать. Так легче. Так не винишь себя. Не вспоминаешь. Не бьешься в конвульсиях душевной боли, не позволяешь отчаянию взять слишком много.  
  


_Мои соболезнования…_  
_Я поплачу с твоей семьёй_

  
  
      Майкрофт приходил лишь один раз — забрать что-то из вещей брата. Джон тогда сидел в своем кресле и даже не повернулся на звук открывающейся двери. Ему было все равно.  
  
      Майкрофт пришел. Майкрофт ушел.  
  
      Никаких утешений, никаких фальшивых «все будет хорошо», никаких оправданий. Ничего. Но Джон и не волновался, он знал, что уже ничего не будет хорошо. Ему и не нужны были утешения.  
  


_Открою бутылку и выпью немного в твою честь._

  
  
      Честно говоря, красное вино уже осточертело. Оно напоминало о прошлом, потому что Шерлок и Джон не раз потягивали его вместе за ужином после поимки очередного преступника. Но, отчасти, именно поэтому какой уже вечер подряд Джон наливал себе новый бокал вина и... не притрагивался к нему.  
  
      Иногда, когда было совсем плохо, он разливал бордовую отраву по двум бокалам. Так создавалось впечатление, что Холмс лишь отошел и сейчас вернется, и они снова будут обсуждать дела, Мориарти и различие пепла (последнее Холмс обычно обсуждал сам с собой). А потом Шерлок сыграет на скрипке.  
  


_На поминках я буду весь в черном,_  
_Я буду звать тебя по имени, но ты не отзовёшься._

  
  
      Никто не знал, что Джон часто наведывался на кладбище. Нередко в нетрезвом состоянии. Обычно он тихо стоял у надгробья, будто пытаясь колючим неверящим взглядом стереть с него имя Шерлока. Джон не позволял себе выть, рвать и бегать по окрестностям, но хотелось этого жутко.  
  
      И все-таки он держал себя в руках, лишь иногда, захваченный желанием произнести его имя вслух, издавал неясное скуление, которое пропадало в темноте и тишине спальни мертвецов. Спальни Шерлока Холмса.  
  
      Лишь иногда где-то вспархивала птица или начинала выть сигнализация на чей-то машине. Все остальное время Джон проводил с тишиной и тусклыми буквами на надгробии.  
  


_Я должен сказать: «Мне жаль»._  
_Это единственное, что говорят, теряя кого-то._

  
  
      Джону не было жаль себя. Джону не было жаль Лондон, оставшийся без такой прекрасной защиты. Ему не было жаль обленившийся Скотланд Ярд.  
  
      Джону не было грустно. Было бы «никак», если б не тихое страдание, каждый вечер висевшее в комнате между ним и холодным камином.  
  
      Джона больше не преследовала война. И он ее тоже сторонился. Все. Доигрался. Даже война его покинула, и лезть на рожон больше не хотелось. Организм не требовал адреналина. Он требовал, чтобы по комнате пронесся вихрь в синем халате, раскидал слишком идеальный порядок на кухне и оставил человеческие органы в холодильнике.  
  
      Организм хотел — организм получил.  
  
      В один прекрасный момент в квартиру 221Б по Бейкер-стрит действительно вернулся гиперактивный вихрь, сел в кресло и начал рассуждать о различии песка с разных берегов Темзы. Шерлок выглядел настоящим. Почти настоящим.  
  
      Но вот Джон знал, что коснуться он его не сможет, равно как и рассказать кому-то другому о нем. Иначе его начнут лечить, а ему это вовсе и не надо. Пусть ненастоящий, пусть фантомный, пусть плод свихнувшегося сознания, у Джона снова появился Шерлок. Пусть хоть так.  
  
      Лишь бы не было больно каждый раз, когда он пропадал. Будто переживаешь снова его падение. Будто снова видишь его полет и представляешь боль, которую испытал детектив, столкнувшись с жесткой поверхностью земли.  
  


_Дождливый день и чёрные зонтики…_

  
  
      Джон все еще не зажигал камин, даже когда на улице шел дождь, а холод позволял себе слишком много, забираясь в те укромные уголки души, что еще теплились и пытались все наладить, несмотря ни на что. Теперь, правда, на столике всегда стояло два бокала вина, а в кресле напротив сидел детектив.  
  
      И даже если сначала это утешало и хоть как-то возвращало Джона из прострации, то месяца спустя было еще больнее смотреть на вихрастую макушку и дорогой костюм. Ватсон не сошел с ума окончательно — он понимал, что этот Шерлок ненастоящий, этот Шерлок никогда не заменит ему настоящего детектива. Никогда.  
  
      Но этот Шерлок не желал уходить.  
  


_Кто теперь тебя спасёт?_

  
  
      И Джона некому было спасти от него. На работу выходил нечасто, и непонятно было, как его еще не уволили. Все связи со знакомыми порвал. Майкрофта последний раз видел полгода назад, а Лестрейда — в день смерти Холмса. И не то чтобы последний не хотел поддержать его. Джон не хотел поддержки.  
  
      Лишь Миссис Хадсон иногда отворяла дверь и, что-то бормоча, готовила Джону чай, сухой рукой сжимая его плечо. Джон был благодарен ей. Но это не помогало. Видимо, уже ничего не могло помочь.  
  
      Был лишь один выход…  
  
      Пистолет приятно холодил ладонь. Джон обновил магазин, вставший на место со знакомым щелчком. На сердце немного потеплело, словно поприветствовал старого друга. Даже если тот сегодня должен был сослужить столь неординарную службу.  
  
      Джон поднял пистолет. Вытянул руку, немного размял затекшую шею. За окном лил дождь. Снова. Как и всегда.  
  
      Прогремел выстрел. Еще один. И еще. Слышно было, как внизу заметалась миссис Хадсон, не понимая, что происходит. Хлопнула дверь. Раздались быстрые легкие шаги по лестнице.  
  
      — Джон? Джон! Все в порядке? — раздался затем ее голос. Джон не отвечал.  
  


_Мне нужно убить тебя —_  
_Это единственный способ выкинуть тебя из головы._

  
  
      В обивке кресла детектива виднелись дыры. Три дыры, от пуль. Джон стоял посреди комнаты, с дымящимся пистолетом в опущенной руке. На лице было полубезумное выражение. И тем не менее, в глазах было то ли облегчение, то ли даже радость.  
  
      — Все в порядке, просто вернул кое-кого на его законное место. Можете возвращаться к себе.  
  
      В эту ночь на Бейкер стрит впервые за целый год зажгли камин.


End file.
